Wireless telemetry systems are automated networks for making measurements using sensors of various kinds and transmitted data reflecting the measurements using relatively wideband wireless transmitters to receiving equipment for monitoring. Because they are typically placed at remote or inaccessible locations, the sensors and transmitters are often battery-powered. Thus, transmitter power consumption is an important consideration. For this reason, most telemetry systems use constant-amplitude modulation schemes for their wideband wireless transmitters, where saturated/switched amplifiers may be used in the final high-power stage to provide relatively high power efficiency.